As data centers grow to meet the demand for computational resources, a data center's ability to provide large-scale computation becomes increasingly important. One result of large-scale computation is heat waste generated by many computing devices operating in the same space (e.g., computing devices resting within information technology racks of the data center). If this heat waste is not effectively managed, the heat waste may interfere with the operation of the devices. Traditional data centers employ various cooling systems to manage heat waste. Such cooling systems may impose significant operating costs in the form of energy consumption, as well as costs for acquisition and maintenance. As such, a change in the construction of information technology racks that naturally cools heat waste by improving the airflow for computing devices resting within the information technology racks may unlock an efficient and cost-effective management tool for heat waste in the modern data center.